yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Enma
is the Fire-attribute Rank S Rare Yo-kai of the Enma tribe, and rules the Yo-kai World as its current king. In ''Yo-kai Watch 3 s 2.0 update, Lord Enma gained a new form called , a Lightning-attribute Rank S Kami Yo-kai of the Enma tribe. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch: Main game series: ** ''Yo-kai Watch PuniPuni'': Befriending Yo-kai. ** ''Yo-kai Watch Busters: Moon Rabbit Team'': Befriending Yo-kai. ** ''Yo-kai Watch 3'': Befriending Yo-kai. (Available post-2.0 Update) * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai. ** [[M02|''Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Enma Daiou and Five Stories Nyan!]]: Major Yo-kai. ** [[M03|''Yo-kai Watch the Movie: The Great Adventure of the Flying Whale & the Double World, Nyan!]]: Major Yo-kai. Biology At some point after King Enma died, the current one became the new king of the Yo-kai. He also happens to be King Enma's only grandson. Lord Enma is a humanoid Yo-kai with ruddy skin, amber eyes and spiky blond hair. Just like his predecessor he wears a Royal traditional attire red in color with the end of the sleeves maroon in color, and attired with maroon-colored shoulder pads finely crafted with gold pieces, which are connected at the chest by a golden ornament, as well of a dark blue pad sported on the waist and crafted with gold, fastened with a maroon sash. On his awakened form, Enma's hair becomes more spiky and turns white, his pupils become white and grows a third eye at the center of his forehead. His robes turn purple in color, his neck is now porting a flame-patterned flute linked to a Yo-kai Watch Dream. a gray and blue hagoromo goes over his shoulders all the way down to his knees. his waist becomes adorned with a series of golden framed, blue and green pad pieces and his boots are yellow instead of black. His human form has tanned skin, but of a more human shade of brown, with dull brown eyes, and black hair that retains its spikiness. While dressed in a more casual manner, he does retain a penchant to wear ornaments. Profile Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Lord Enma appeared in the Second Movie Event where he was added to the Crank-a-kai and was available in the event map Enma's Mansion. Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Enma Daiou and Five Stories Nyan Lord Enma appears in the prologue exploring the human world in his human form, Nate manages to save his life as he was about to get crushed by a pile of pipes that were about to fall in top of him. this results in him sending Demon Okure to temporarily turn him into a Yo-kai, when Nate turns back Lord Enma gives him his medal. He later appears in the epilogue/Episode 5 when Nate and Hailey have to use both of their watches to summon him to take down Dai-Yoma Nura-Neira Yo-kai Watch animation Series Lord Enma makes his first apperance in EP098, by a cameo in his human form. He was summoned for the first time by the Yo-kai Watch Dream in EP138, to defeat Gachin-kozo. Nate was trying to summon him in EP172 to fight Wall Guy, but he is stopped by Whisper and Jibanyan. In EP180, Whisper wanted to make a video of himself shooting Lord Enma with a Yo-kai Bazooka in his sleep to get views on Yo-Tube only to be beaten by Nurarihyon. In EP188, Lord Enma is summoned (but isn't shown) to fight Kuchisuberashi who was embarrassing Nate, but his mother begins to speak as if Lord Enma were an imaginary friend, much to his chagrin. In EP194, Lord Enma and Nurarihyon held a contest on Halloween to see how many tricks Yo-kai can pull (each trick was amount a fixed amount of points, tricking either Enma or Nurarihyon was worth more points) and the winner gets to stay in Lord Enma's palace for a while. Near the end of the deadline, Whisper manages to get past Nurarihyon's attack and finally hits Lord Enma with a hammer, but he is two seconds past midnight causing an angered Lord Enma to blow up Whisper with his soultimate. Yo-kai Watch Busters In the Moon Rabbit Team Update Lord Enma has a small chance of befriended by clearing the mission King Enma and the Five Trials '' ''Yo-kai Watch 3 In Version 2.0 Lord Enma can be befriended in a sidequest, the prerequisites for this quest to appear are clearing a Kyubi sidequest, clearing Chapter 10, and having the Rank S Watch. To obtain Lord Enma's Awoken form, one needs to link together all 3 Yo-kai Watch 3 games. Relationships Nate and Hailey Nate and Hailey, along with other Yo-kai, work together in Yo-kai Watch Movie 2 to help Enma in the fight against Nurarihyon. Nurarihyon Despite Nurarihyon's actions of severing ties of humans and Yo-kai in M02, Enma still has him as his servant, and they promised to make a better world for humans and Yo-kai together. In the third movie, they seem to be returned to be friends. King Enma The previous King Enma is his grandfather. Lucas Lucas is his uncle, as revealed in Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki. Game data Stats Moveset (Lord Enma) |24x3|unknown|Single}} |70|Fire|Single}} ||unknown|Single ally|The Inspirited Yo-kai is engulfed in a king's aura, bringing all stats up.}} |240|unknown|Single column|Concentrates the power of the great king on a hand's palm to unleash a powerful energy bullet.}} ||unknown||Does not get inspirited by enemies and receives no critical damage.}} (Lord Enma Awoken) |24x3|unknown|Single}} |70|Thunder|Single enemy}} ||unknown|Single ally|The Inspirited Yo-kai is engulfed in a god's awakened aura, bringing all stats up.}} ||unknown|Single column|Unleashes a highly destructive wave of energy.}} ||-||Every five turns after moving, increases all stats way, WAY up.}} (Lord Enma w/ Enma Blade) |20-44ｘ3|unknown|Single enemy}} |70|Fire|Single enemy|}} ||unknown|Single ally|The Inspirited Yo-kai is engulfed in a king's aura, bringing all stats up.}} |140|unknown|X formation|Slashes powerfully with the Enma Blade.}} ||unknown||Increases ATK way up while in front.}} (Lord Enma Awoken Enma w/ Enma Blade) |20-44ｘ3|unknown|Single enemy}} |70|Thunder|Single enemy}} ||unknown|Single ally|The Inspirited Yo-kai is engulfed in a god's awakened aura, bringing all stats up.}} |140|unknown|X formation|Slashes powerfully with the Enma Blade.}} ||-||Increases ATK way up while in front.}} Soul Etymology Origin Lord Enma is based on (or Enma in Japanese), a deity of Hindu origins introduced to Japan by Buddhist monks; a dharmapala (wrathful protector of Buddhist precepts) and judge of the dead said to preside over the underworld and the saṃsāra, the cycle of death and reincarnation. He appears as an imposing, ruddy-faced man with a pitch-black beard and a menacing scowl, dressed in the garbs of a Tang Dynasty government official. From his seat he examines the sins of each soul, tests their virtue and sends them to their final destination, and has many demonic servants to carry out his orders. His most prized possessions are a scroll with the name of every soul on earth and the Cleansed Crystal Mirror, which reflects a person's past in perfect detail. Strict and pitiless in his judgement, parents would often invoke his name when scolding children, saying "If you're lying, Enma will pull out your tongue!" In Japanese Buddhism, Yama is believed to be an aspect of (Kshitigarbha in Sanskrit), the compassionate bodhisattva who protects children and travelers and vowed to never ascend to Buddhahood until every soul in Naraka is saved. This reframes Enma's mercilessness as Jizō's secret kindness, intimidating mortals and putting them through trials to spare them the sorrows of Naraka in the first place. In other languages * Italian: Enma il Grande Trivia * As Enma is such a powerful Yo-kai, two Yo-kai Watch Us are needed to summon him. * He appears in the ending of Yo-kai Watch 3 along with Nurarihyon. * Lord Enma can equip the Enma Blade on him in Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki, changing his Soultimate and physical attack. * In most media appearances, Lord Enma is voiced by Ryouhei Kimura. However, in the third movie, Lord Enma is portrayed by Kento Yamazaki during the live-action sequences. Category:Male Characters Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Busters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Candy Category:Enma Tribe Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Busters: Moon Rabbit Team Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Sukiyaki Category:Rank SS Yo-kai